


The Soup Test

by Scottishwarrior92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottishwarrior92/pseuds/Scottishwarrior92
Summary: Saw a few of these alternative takes and decide to through my hat into the ring with the Version of Lena Luther I have in my head and other stories.





	The Soup Test

Lena had tried to contact Kara several times with no reply, she didn’t expect one knowing she was most likely being tended to by Alex. When James said she was sick she wanted to see played the part of the best friend and didn’t hesitate to go and make sure she was ok. 

Buying some soup on her way she marched up the stairs to Kara apartment

“Kara, you in there?” she rattled the door a few times

“Yes I’m coming” 

The CEO was caught off guard for a second hearing her friend's voice

“Lena, What a surprise” Kara’s voice sounded off but Lena played along

“You’ve not been answering my calls, I was worried ” putting on the worried friend mask 

“Yea sorry, I’ve been trying to sleep off this *Cough*” it took a lot of her will not to burst out laughing at that “cough” as she handed over the soup

“Can you believe what’s going on out there?” she said making her way past her sick friend 

“Yea” a slight hint of a groan in Kara’s voice “I have been keeping up to date on it, I am a reporter at a national magazine after all” 

Another oddity the Luthor thought “I know you work for me, that fever is really getting to your head”

“You have no idea how not like myself I am feeling”

“Ok” she steady her voice “look I know this is weird but it turns out you were right about the chemistry” she took a seat on the nearby sofa “me and James kissed” 

“Congratulations” Kara sounded like a soldier with that response she noted 

“Well, James is an amazing kisser as I’m sure you know” flashing her “you know” look at her and watching her reaction carefully. Her body posture and language were way off, she was carrying herself like a general trying to have a one on one with a private. 

“It’s just this morning he was acting odd” Something was clicking inside her brain at this point and Lena was going to have to do a test soon to see if her hunch is right

“Olsen can be enigmatic” 

Lena might not need the test at this rate “I know what it’s about, I mean my brother’s Lex and James is Superman’s best friend” she watched as “Kara” sat next to her “For a moment I forgot my names was Luthor, a mistake I won’t be making again” 

J’onn she thought as she saw him sit down and quickly correct his posture to be more like kara’s and mostly succeeding at it. 

“I’m sure that’s not the case” as he fiddled with the bathrobe “Olsen likes you a lot, I assure you if James is being awkward it’s not because of your last name”

“And here I was coming to make you feel better” she smiled, he was almost as good at making her feel better as Kara was...almost, he is wise at least “I should get back to work, you should rest”

“Yes boss”

“Oh and how about some Kale lunch when you feel better, you fav and my treat,” she said releasing the final test 

“Sure thing”

“Oh one last thing” J’onn turned "Kara hate’s Kale and call’s her friend’s by first names Mister J'onzz” she love the surprised look on his face as she opened the door and left


End file.
